


Honoring the Scout

by Hamster_Pyro



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamster_Pyro/pseuds/Hamster_Pyro
Summary: Makoto never once opened his left hand while working at the Academy today, and it has caught Kyoko's attention. Light questioning results in something she never expects.





	Honoring the Scout

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in honor of Koichi Kizakura, whose birthday is on the 29th of September. In a bid to be as accurate as possible, the story follows Japan's timezone, GMT+9.

Makoto trudged along to a nearby sofa, releasing a sigh of relief as he slammed his exhausted body onto it, emitting a somewhat soft thud. Dealing with rowdy students, handling miscellaneous admin matters, ensuring that Hope’s Peak was running smoothly were all part of the Headmaster’s duties. If not for his unparalleled aide, he would be collapsing from being dog-tired after each day. Left hand clenched shoved in his pocket, he allowed his mind to relax, ears picking up on Kyoko’s voice.

“Throughout the day, I’ve noticed you have had held your left hand clenched within your pocket, a somewhat unusual action from you. You tend to use both hands when expressing yourself, whereas today you never once removed your fist. I’m curious as to why you did so.”

“Erm... so you did notice it. Well... it’s a relatively sensitive topic for you, so... I’m not sure as to how I should relay it to you.”

“I would believe these ears have heard far worse than what you may be able to bring forth. Go ahead.”

Makoto couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably. To honor Hope’s Peak’s former talent scout on his birthday, he had taken it upon himself to carry out Koichi’s Kizakura’s NG Code willingly. If not for his desire to ensure Kyoko’s life at all costs, he would not have broken his code to pull the latter up from what would have been an excruciating fall into an endless abyss. Taking in a deep breath, he fidgeted his thumbs, hesitating every now and then.

“Well... today would have been Kizakura-senpai's birthday. After... what he did for you back then, I couldn’t help but feel the need to honor his actions. Since I hardly interacted with him during our time in the Future Foundation, I cannot... exactly interpret what he would have liked me to do for his birthday, and this was my first thought as to how I should honor him.”

“...”

Makoto witnessed a flicker of shock and regret wash over his partner’s face, strands of her fringe hanging over her eyes. During their interactions, Kyoko hadn’t treated Koichi all too pleasantly, especially whenever the subject of her father was brought up. To a certain extent, her fear of what she had already lost was coming back to bite her, hard. Taking action quickly, Makoto lifted himself off the leather, assisting her back down together. Makoto fumbled helplessly for words, struggling to find the correct ones as to diffuse the tense situation.

“...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that up, after what happened back then... I... I just wanted to-”

“Thank you.”

“Huh?”

“Despite hardly interacting with Kizakura-san, you still managed to find out his birthday, and even remember it to this day. Furthermore, you took it upon yourself to honor his actions for what he did for me back then. Despite being aware of his sacrifice, the thought of carrying out an action to show respect to him never once crossed my mind. Being busy is not an excuse, as shown by what you carried out today. Perhaps there is something I should do too.”

“Kyoko... I only did so because I wanted to. Maybe... maybe I shouldn’t have...”

Makoto slumped over onto her lap, his spiky hair rubbing along her velvet sleeve. Flinching reactively, the ticklish feeling caused her to stutter.

“M-Makoto?”

A gentle snore resonated from the brunette. Mentally facepalming, she heaved a shallow sigh of relief, a bittersweet smile creeping onto her face.  _You ought to speak up when you are that tired. But still... the fact that you would go so far for someone you hardly knew._ Kyoko couldn’t help but reminisce the first time she met Makoto, how he so desperately wanted to do gain her trust, even to the extent of throwing away his life for hers. Gloves gently fiddling with his ahoge, she was at a loss of what to do. The consequences of a strained relationship with her father and his acquaintances, her stubborn nature of remembering everything regardless of how minor they were, and yet she didn't even bother to ask for his birthday. How Koichi never once gave up on repairing the relationship between the both of them, keeping the promise to her father even if it meant trading his life for it. Glancing towards the table clock beside her, she was running out of time.  _Less than an hour remaining until the day is over._ Doing anything she wanted to honor him was easy, but whether it was meaningful was another question. Byakuya and Toko couldn't care less about somebody's birthday, Aoi would likely come up with something donut-related, and getting her started on Yasuhiro would be a waste of time. It isn't in her nature to presume, but time constraints were like chains locking her options down. Each idea she came up would be shot down by a counter-argument, especially with Makoto having fallen asleep on her lap. Completely out of options, she closed her eyes, honoring the Hope's Peak's former scout.

_It would seem today is your birthday. To think that someone who hardly knew you would even go that far for you. There is the fact that I never took the chance to formally thank you for your sacrifice, allowing me to live on as part keep your promise to my father of protecting me at all costs. With that, I can only thank you for what you have done for me and my father. If not for Makoto, I may have never have learned to appreciate the things you and my father did in a bid to build our relationship as father and daughter. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you, Koichi Kizakura._

Kyoko stifled a minute yawn, the tiredness finally catching up to her. Reassured by the knowledge that the next day was Sunday, she could rest easy. Leaning back into the sofa, she breathed deeply, a hand caressing Makoto's supple skin. The room fell into silence, the gentle humming of the air-conditioner and Makoto's light snoring the only evident sounds. With the press of a button on a control switch, the darkness befell the room, both now sleeping peacefully.


End file.
